The objective of the University of Iowa Immunology Postdoctoral Training Program is to produce first-rate independent immunologist investigators to pursue academic careers. The core of the program is a 90% time commitment to immunology research experience under the supervision of a preceptor who is an outstanding immunology research with current external research funding, enthusiasm for mentoring, and who has trained at least one investigator who now holds a faculty position. The twenty-one preceptors and 14 participants who meet these criteria represent a broad range of basic research areas in molecular and cellular immunology, including lymphocyte activation, apoptosis, signal transduction, gene regulation, regulation of lymphocyte function by toll-like receptors, lymphokines, viral immunology, cancer immunology, transplantation, host defense, allergic mechanisms, autoimmunity, neutrophil and macrophage biochemistry, gastrointestinal immunology, and pulmonary immunology. These preceptors and participants represent 6 departments and 6 of the 11 divisions of Internal Medicine. They function within an immunology research community of 40 highly interactive immunology researchers. Sophisticated technologies are accessible to all trainees through Core Laboratory. Major assets are our ability to attract physician researchers bound for faculty careers in areas of medicine where basic immunology research skills are uncommon and also to attract PhD researchers into research with clinical applicability. Trainees must hold a doctoral degree, such as an MD or PhD. Candidates are sought by nationwide advertising and personal contact by Iowa immunologists, with specific effort directed to discovering and recruiting women and minority candidates. Formal application requires a project description, statement of career goals, interview with the Steering Committee and recommendation letters. The main criterion for selection is the probability that the candidate will develop into a productive independent immunology investigator, in the judgment of the Program Director, Dr. Ashman, the co-Pi Dr. Zavazava, and their Steering Committee. Trainees also are able to choose formal didactic and seminar courses from a rich immunology and molecular biology curriculum and also take the Responsible Conduct of Research course. They attend weekly Immunology Seminars, presented by faculty and by prominent guest immunologists, with whom they personally interact. The grant supports attendance at one scientific meeting each year. Trainees must submit one application for an individual fellowship. If this application is not funded but progress is satisfactory, two years of research training are normally supported. For a third year, candidates must compete with first year applicants. Five positions are requested.